Alice's Discovery
by Xenas Crack
Summary: When Alice discovers a wild Claire covered in mud and dirt, she has to try to make her remember who she was. But will she get through to her? A retelling of the moment that Alice finds Claire by the beach in Resident Evil Afterlife.


'You know I could have killed you just then' Alice nodded her head, grimacing. 'You're lucky I recognised you and pulled that thing from your chest' she motioned to the spider like mechanism that lay discarded on the floor.

She spoke but there was no response.

The red headed woman looked up at Alice, a blank expression on her face. Her skin was caked in mud and her hair matted as though she'd been dragged through a hedge.

'You really have no idea who I am?' Alice asked, feeling saddened and slightly hurt. She had been so overcome with happiness at the sight of Claire; all she wanted was to embrace her and to let her know she wasn't going to leave her again. She was so shocked when Claire tried to kick and punch her, even after she'd removed that darn contraption from her chest. She had no other option than to tie her up, keeping her from hurting herself or Alice.

Alice moved closer to Claire, she slowly lifted a hand to her face, wanting to take in the beauty of her once well beloved companion. She brushed the matted hair away from her face and smiled at her. Claire moved away from the touch, like a snarling monster she writhed in her restraints, looking around for a way out.

Alice backed away and reassured the crazed woman that it was okay. 'I'm not going to hurt you Claire' She put a hand into her pocket and found a small morsel of food she had been saving. 'Here you can have this, you look like you are half starved' She unwrapped the preserved snack, leaned slowly and wearily towards Claire, hoping her kind actions would be reciprocated positively.

Claire sniffed the food as it moved towards her face, the smell immediately awoke her ravenous hunger and she snatched the snack from Alice's hand with her teeth, only just missing Alice's fingers. Alice recoiled with horror as Claire scoffed down the food. 'Holy shit, you were hungry!' Alice exclaimed, laughing from sheer disbelief. This was not the Claire she remembered.

'You're going to have to calm down and let me take care of you, I know you must be scared and confused but all I want to do is help you' The fire Alice had lit earlier crackled behind her, she turned to place another log onto the dwindling flames. She had a small metal bucket set beside the fire, with hopes the water inside it would heat up. 'Will you at least let me clean you up a little?' Alice asked hopefully.

Claire stared at her with a somewhat blank expression, although it seemed as though she was considering Alice's suggestion.

She spoke for the first time.

'You… know who I am?' She said in a quiet raspy voice, narrowing her eyes at Alice, uncertain of her intentions.

Alice felt an immediate rush of familiarity at the sound of that voice, a voice she thought for sure she would never hear again. She wiped at the tears that had welled in her eyes, a mixture of emotions ran through her. She would have to get her Claire back somehow.

'Yes, of course I know who you are!' Alice beamed. 'We found each other in the desert; I helped you and your convoy…' Alice trailed off, her heart sunk. Claire couldn't remember any of the hardships she had faced, the people who she had lost. It wasn't Alice's place to withhold such important information, yet it pained her to have to retell the horrific events of their past. She sat back, drawing her knees up to her chest and sighed. She began to retell the story of how they met; trying to keep in every detail she could possibly remember.

'As far as I knew you were all headed for safety, I believed you had found somewhere that you could escape from all this madness' Alice drew in a deep breath. 'I wasn't sure if I was going to survive after you left. That bastard left me pretty beat up.' She recalled the battle between her and Dr Isaacs, the discovery of her 'clones' and then the lengthy journey towards Wesker and his Umbrella minions. 'Wesker, that asshole. He made me human again, but at what cost…'

'Wait.' Claire shook her head, trying to make sense of all this information. 'So you are telling me that you had an army of clones and you had super human powers?' She looked at Alice with disbelief. 'This is like some kind of crazy dream isn't it?' She laughed.

'I wish it was, but unfortunately it's all true.' Alice turned and pulled the bucket of water nearer to her, she could feel the heat radiating from it. She knew that Claire didn't trust her completely but she needed to clean her, she was in such a state Alice could hardly bear it. 'I have some water to clean you with, if you'll let me?' She grabbed a scrap of fabric and dipped it into the warm water.

'Do I have a choice?' Claire narrowed her eyes, not trusting the situation she was in. Her mind was still fuzzy and she felt like she was being held prisoner. 'Can't you cut me loose first? These ropes are so uncomfortable.'

'Of course you have a choice, but don't you want to be clean? Surely you must know how bad you smell.' Alice laughed and flicked some water at Claire.

Claire adjusted her head and sniffed her arm, for some reason she hadn't noticed how badly she smelled up until now. She made a disgusted face and agreed to the sponge bath. 'I think that thing must have dulled all my senses.'

'Well it hasn't dulled any of mine.' Alice smirked and moved close to Claire. 'Although I wish it had.' She chuckled and turned her nose up at the smell of dirt and uncleanliness.

'Okay, Okay just get it over with! Just please untie my hands first.' Claire pleaded.

'Alright, but you better keep your hands to yourself, or else I will tie you back up.' Alice looked at Claire sternly. 'I really just wish you would remember everything.' She said as she leaned over to untie Claire's hands.

Alice was relieved when Claire didn't immediately run away from her, or try to attack her. She gently cleaned her face and her hair, making her look more like the woman she remembered. 'Much better' Alice smiled. 'Now you're gonna have to let me wash your clothes, you can used my coat while they are drying.'

Claire looked shocked 'I'm not taking my clothes off in front of you we've only just met!' She said aghast.

'Claire I've known you since forever.' Alice rolled her eyes. 'Well it seems like forever. You don't have to be embarrassed; I've seen it all before.'

'How do I know you're not just making everything up, you might be trying to take advantage of me and I wouldn't know because I can't remember anything.'

'Why would I do such a thing? I could have taken advantage of you this whole time whilst you were tied up. Don't be so ridiculous.' Alice took her coat off and placed it next to Claire. 'You can leave your underwear on if you really want to.'

'Jesus Christ, alright, alright. You really don't give up do you?' Claire started removing her clothes and threw them on the ground next to Alice.

Alice washed Claire as thoroughly as she could, it was a difficult task and Alice wished she had some soap. But soon enough Claire was clean. Cleaner than she had been at least. Alice placed the dirty clothes into the bucket of water and put it next to the fire to warm up. She tried her best to wash the dirty garments, and then she hung them onto the side of a nearby plane to dry.

'They should be dry by the morning, and then we can get moving, try and find some more food and then come up with some kind of plan.'

Claire didn't reply. Alice suddenly worried that Claire might have made a break for it. She turned around quickly, but to her surprise Claire had curled up in the coat Alice had given her and fallen asleep next to the fire. Alice walked over and crouched down beside her, Claire's face looked so peaceful. She must have been exhausted; there was no telling what kind of drugs had been pumped into her bloodstream from that mechanism. Alice stroked Claire's damp hair and smiled down at her. She leaned forwards and kissed her gently on the forehead, Claire smiled in her sleep and Alice felt some hope that tomorrow Claire would start to remember.


End file.
